english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
VeggieTales in the City (2017)
VeggieTales in the City is an American Christian animated preschool television series that aired on Netflix between February 24, 2017 and September 15, 2017, consisting of 26 episodes. Cast 'Main Cast' *Mike Nawrocki - Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy *Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato/SuperMato 'Secondary Cast' *Phil Vischer - Jimmy Gourd/JimmyBoy, Mayor Archibald, Pa Grape *Rob Paulsen - Bacon Bill, Ichabeezer *Tress MacNeille - Madame Blueberry, Tina Celerina 'Minor Cast' *Mike Nawrocki - Announcer (ep21), Bike Messenger (ep18), Broccoli Henchman (ep13), Broccoli Kid (ep3), Broccoli Kid (ep12), Broccoli Kid (ep16), Buffalorange, Carrot Man (ep9), Carrot Worker (ep19), Corn Man (ep15), Corn Person 2 (ep11), Corn Person 3 (ep11), Corn Trumpet Player (ep18), Corn Worker (ep19), Customer 2 (ep21), Danny Dust Bunny (ep19), Dustbunnies (ep11), Jean Claude, Jerry Gourd, Larry's Brain (ep8), Math Guy (ep10), Officer Wedge, Pea Worker (ep19), Radish (ep5), Radish B (ep1), Radishes (ep25), Random Broccoli (ep6), Random Carrot (ep19), Random Carrot (ep22), Random Carrot (ep26), Random Corn (ep12), Random Corn (ep19), Random Corn B (ep25), Random Pea 2 (ep22), Random Veggies (ep1), Sock Museum Guy (ep7), Train Conductor (ep7), Weather Man (ep20), Woman Pea (ep23) *Phil Vischer - Air Corgi (ep14), Auctioneer Broccoli (ep19), Boo Radish (ep16), Broccoli Henchman (ep9), Broccoli Man (ep6), Broccoli Sax Player (ep18), Carrot Guy (ep23), Carrot Kid (ep3), Carrot Man (ep17), Computer (ep9), Corn (ep18), Corn Kid 1 (ep12), Corn Kid 2 (ep12), Corn Man (ep2), Corn Man (ep5), Corn Man (ep10), Corn Person 1 (ep11), Customer 1 (ep1), Granny Asparagus, Jack Corn (ep23), Kid Pea (ep9), Movie Character (ep11), Mr. Lunt, Olive Dogs (ep20), Pete (ep15), Philippe, Radish (ep3), Radish A (ep1), Radish A (ep2), Random Broccoli (ep22), Random Carrot (ep5), Random Carrot (ep15), Random Corn (ep6), Random Corn (ep13), Random Corn (ep22), Random Pea (ep22), Rooney, Tired Veggie (ep21), Townfolk 3 (ep16) *Rob Paulsen - Bacon Bill's Brain (ep12), Beau Rockley (ep15), Captain Mike, Carrot Bot (ep21), Corn Man (ep15), Gary Garlic, Lobster (ep24), Motato, Peach Fuzz (ep8), Radio (ep5), Random Corn (ep25), Random Pea (ep25), Richabeezer (ep19), Takeasaurus (ep3), Tom Celeriac *Tress MacNeille - Aprilcot, Callie Flower, Carol Carrot (ep2), Carrot (ep18), Corn Kid (ep16), Corn Kid 3 (ep12), Corn Woman (ep1), Corn Woman (ep8), Corn Woman (ep15), Corn Woman (ep18), Corn Woman (ep20), Corn Woman (ep23), Customer (ep21), Junior Asparagus/Junior Jetpack, Laura Carrot/Night Pony, Lily Asparagus (ep14), Lisa Asparagus, News Man (ep20), Petunia Rhubarb, Radish B (ep2), Townfolk 1 (ep16) *and Jon Heder as Avacajoe Credits VeggieTales in the City Season 1 Episode 1 2017 Credits Part 1.png|Season 1 Episode 1 Credits Part 1 VeggieTales in the City Season 1 Episode 1 2017 Credits Part 2.png|Season 1 Episode 1 Credits Part 2 VeggieTales in the City Season 1 Episode 2 2017 Credits Part 1.png|Season 1 Episode 2 Credits Part 1 VeggieTales in the City Season 1 Episode 2 2017 Credits Part 2.png|Season 1 Episode 2 Credits Part 2 VeggieTales in the City Season 1 Episode 3 2017 Credits Part 1.png|Season 1 Episode 3 Credits Part 1 VeggieTales in the City Season 1 Episode 3 2017 Credits Part 2.png|Season 1 Episode 3 Credits Part 2 VeggieTales in the City Season 1 Episode 4 2017 Credits Part 1.png|Season 1 Episode 4 Credits Part 1 VeggieTales in the City Season 1 Episode 4 2017 Credits Part 2.png|Season 1 Episode 4 Credits Part 2 Category:Cartoons Category:2017 Cartoons